


Deku T3000

by Justus3138



Category: Terminator (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justus3138/pseuds/Justus3138
Summary: What if Izuku had a quirk? A quirk that made him a little terrifying in a mechanical way. Even to Bakugou? Lets find out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**This is the pilot for an idea that just wouldn’t leave me alone until it was shared with all of you. Tell me what you like, don’t like, and if you want to see more. Stay safe. Stay fun.**

**Justus3138**

Here’s the sad truth, all men are not created equal. I learned that at the young age of four. I also learned that children are sociopaths and that I was not exempt from it.

I was declared quirkless. That was the start of the first lesson. The start of the second came when my classmates found out. The nice ones felt sorry for me, the others wouldn’t stop reminding me. There was no escape from the reminders that I was weaker than the rest, but what stung the most was my best friend becoming my worst bully.

Katsuki Bakugou.

We had such fun together before his quirk came in. After that his ego grew to legendary proportions. How do I know it was legendary? I’m talking about it.

After such a betrayal I probably would have become a nervous reck if it wasn’t for that fateful day.

Bakugou was trying to hurt another kid for something ridiculous, to this day I can’t remember exactly what it was, the events after are more important.

I was so scared, but I still managed to stammer out ‘I’ll stop you myself.’ Bakugou chuckled and monologued like the villains he wants to fight but that’s still not the important part. The important part is what happened after the first explosion powered hit landed.

To this day those events are hazy, so I had to get second-hand accounts to tell you this bit.

Bakugou’s explosion went off in my face. The surprise was that my face was blown off.

And underneath was revealed to be a gun metal skull. Not a typical one mind you. This skull looked like something a sci-fi fan drew while tripping, spaces missing to make the overall structure lighter but still just as strong. Lips still intact but with the same gun metal color that the not bone had.

My eyes though were the scariest. Grey sclera with a white iris and pupil. The eyes of a corpse, a mechanical corpse.

I don’t remember how it happened but the next thing I could remember was Bakugou and his cronies crying and seeing the structure of my hands repair themselves. Like grains of metal sand blowing in the wind but moving towards the damaged areas in an organized mechanical manner. Covering them and then turning into normal skin.

A teacher found us. Dragged everyone to the office. After the shock wore off one thought was on repeat.

I have a quirk.

I was overjoyed.

Then I looked at my three assailants. A new aspect of my quirk made itself known. I didn’t just see the scuffs and bruises. I saw the veins, the muscle and the bones.

The broken bones.

I knew in some corner of my mind that I did this and that joy I felt turned sour. Before I knew it, I was in front of Bakugou.

‘Are you okay? I’m sorry I did this; I don’t know how I did this.’

Bakugou just looked at me in shock while I rambled on. Then he did something that took me by surprise.

He smiled.

“So Deku stands up for himself and gets a quirk from it. Had I known it would be that easy I would have blown your face off sooner.” He said, still smiling.

“But don’t think this means your better than me, I’m still going to be the best!” he shouted with his soon to be signature scowl.

After that he surprised me again by lying to the adults and saying we were just wrestling when my quirk showed up. The teachers looked skeptical, but no one said anything different.

Once the meeting was over, the two troublemakers and friend? Where taken to the hospital and me and mom went to a quirk specialist. A different one.

That trip was very informative.

My quirk was a mutation type. Every single cell in my body was smaller than normal and composed of what the doctor dubbed, machine phase matter. There was no known equivalent in the science community.

While most people’s cells are specialized, like bone cells vs skin or liver cells. Mine were all the same multipurpose cell, with prompting I was able to do some minor shapeshifting. When I turned my forearms into giant blades my mom nearly had a heart attack. I could change my face but only little things at that time, like shortening my hair or changing its color. When at rest my cells mimic the appearance of normal ones.

With mom’s reluctant permission we found out I could bleed but the blood would turn grey and flow back in that weird motion. From that we learned that my cells hold themselves together with an electromagnetic field. My medical record gained a note to keep me away from MRIs after that.

X-rays didn’t show anything but regular bones leading to the conclusion that all my other internals were still the same unless I decided otherwise. On a whim the doctor asked if I could make my body flow like water or sand.

I tried moving some of myself from one hand to the other, like tossing a ball. It worked and I got another glimpse at what my hand looked underneath. While everything looked (as I would later come to learn) like it would in a medical poster, segments would go missing to generate the floating mass, these open segments I would learn after much studying, were like the open spaces in an I beam used for construction.

When I mentioned my eyes, we had to do another slew of tests not that I was complaining, I wanted to see what I could do. Turns out I could see in every light spectrum and possibly a few other ways as well.

After all the tests the doctor concluded that the reason, I still had an extra joint in my toe (we checked it was still there) was because my body was mimicking the original human body before quirks and that I might one day be able to mimic other people down to the smallest detail.

On the drive home my mom started to cry, I asked her what was wrong, and she looked surprised.

“Guess we have to add super hearing.” She said.

I wasn’t deterred though and asked again what was wrong.

“Nothing is wrong sweetie, I’m just so happy for you.”

“Do you think I could be a hero mom?” I asked, repeating that question I asked while crying and watching All Might save people on the computer. She froze but relaxed and whispered.

“Yes, I think you can become a hero.”

As the years went by, I practiced with my quirk and learned many things about it.

Number one, my limits were my imagination.

The energy needed to shift my mass around was almost negligible. I never really seemed to get tired, like my body had some other energy source or just used the energy from food more efficiently neither I nor the doctors could figure that out.

Number two, exercise was almost pointless.

Exercise didn’t affect my muscles the way it did other people. They didn’t tear and build back up stronger. My muscles would always have a mechanically hard limit, but I could shift the structure of said muscles to increase that mechanical limit, after lots of studying mechanical engineering. Super strength was added to the list of my abilities.

Number three, I will always win costume contests.

I use my phase matter to form clothes and change them to anything I had seen before and make slight adjustments without the need of seeing an original. It was hard getting mom to agree but once I pointed out the savings on clothes she relented.

Number four, I am banned from karaoke competitions.

I could not only mimic people after just looking at them, but I could mimic their voice after hearing only a sentence. I laughed so hard when mom came home to find her favorite soap opera character sitting on her couch and just stood there trying to form a sentence. After a slap upside the head and a promise to never buy liquor before it was legal, she congratulated me.

Number five, if it’s got a hole in it, I can get through it.

I can lower the strength of the magnetic field that holds me together to turn myself into a cloud of metal sand with weight. Or I could leave a bit of myself behind to push off of for a boost in speed. The effect was like a speed mirage. This increased my mobility in close quarters.

Number six, I can walk on metal walls.

With my magnetic field I could magnetize myself to stick to anything with metal in it.

Number seven, Kachan has the emotional range of a teaspoon and the emotional volatility of a teenage girl.

I don’t know how it happened, but our friendship seemed to mend itself a few years after I got my quirk. Maybe it was when we started sparring against each other. Maybe it was because I wouldn’t let him get away with anything. Maybe it was because right now we were tied in our tally of spars. Maybe it was because whenever I got truly angry, I would go into what he called my ‘killer robot mode’ complete with machine corpse eyes. Haven’t blacked out since that first time so I chalked it up to just being because of my quirk coming in.

Whenever I would call us friends, he would vehemently deny it saying I was the only decent punching bag around. Eventually I got comfortable enough to tease him. Like when I found out that he deliberately makes a troll face because people have said one too many times he looks like his mom. That was a good day.

Today started off with a bang. I got a front row seat to Mt. Lady’s debut and made several notes on her quirk. One of my hobbies was picking apart new quirks.

Whenever Kachan sees me muttering and writing notes in my quirk notebook he says I’m going to eventually take over the worlds WMDs and start Armageddon. I don’t know where he gets his material, but his jokes are lame. Though I do wonder why he shakes his head after I point it out.

Classes were normal, other than the teacher saying we should start thinking about our futures and Kachan insulting the entire class but even then, that’s not something completely out of the ordinary.

“Hey Deku, don’t forget about tomorrow’s spar alright.” Kachan drawled.

“I haven’t forgotten a single one Kachan so does that mean you talk to me after school because you need your dose of this wonderful speciemen? I told you I can’t return your feelings.” I said, trying not to burst out laughing at my own joke.

“Like I would ever try and woo you. But hey I forgot to ask, why do you keep using that wimpy look when you could buff yourself up with just a thought?” he asked, showing his insight that most wouldn’t think he had.

In our last spar I had just perfected changing into other people in under a second. It was a big surprise to Kachan when he thought he was going to hit his mother.

“Unlike you Kachan, I don’t have a compulsive need to show off, I told you, a micro penis is nothing to be ashamed of.” I must have used that one too much if the lack of reaction was any indicator.

“The reason I don’t turn myself into a slab of meat is to keep the vultures off of me.” I responded.

Truth is, there was a lot of reasons for keeping this skinner form, it was good practice to see how small of a person I could mimic, and no one pays attention to a frail looking kid just to name a few. I haven’t told my friend yet, but I did spend a day with a different face and a stronger build. The number of harlots trying to get my attention was too much. Most guys would jump at the chance to have girls hanging off their arms, but it was more exhausting then it was fun. So, I haven’t done it again since.

After we parted ways, I made my way home. When I walked underneath an overpass is when things got exciting.

I heard some squelching noise behind me. When I turned around to look, there he was. The ugliest villain I had ever seen and that’s coming from someone who will go out of his way to see a fight between heroes and villains.

I could have gotten out of the way but I have never had the chance to test my quirk against living fluid before, if I still needed to breath then I would have been more cautious but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Once he got me, he tried to shove himself down my throat. The pervert. I quickly sealed off my throat with a shift of my phase matter, and every other orifice for good measure.

“Hey, why can’t I take over your body?” the sludge finally spoke.

I though had had enough experimentation for one day. Every cement structure has metal rebar in it and this walkway was no different. I magnetized my feet to it, dragging me down to the ground and was about to keep walking when the hero the villain was muttering about showed up.

Now I can see why he was running.

If I had All Might on my ass I would be running too or asking for an autograph on my way to the slammer. It was a coin toss.

“Have no fear your safe, now that I am here that is.” All Might declared.

If I was truly in danger, I probably would have been relieved to hear those words. As it was my fanboy heart was a flutter. Well it would be if it wasn’t a solid mass of machine particals.

After a few swipes from the villain All Might yelled out Texas smash and while I couldn’t feel it, I could tell from the vibration of the concrete under my feet that he just generated hurricane level winds from one punch. It apparently was enough to splatter the villain because I was now able to see in the normal light spectrum again. Good thing I was stuck to the ground otherwise I would have went flying.

“Wow, I thought you would be out like a light with that Villain smothering you, your pretty tough!” All Might shouted in his picture-perfect baritone.

“Sorry bout that back there, I didn’t mean to get you caught up in my justicing. Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe. But it turns out this city’s sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate.” He continued, followed by his signature laugh.

“Anyway! You were a big help. Thank you! I’ve captured the evil-doer!” he said with two soda bottles filled with villain. Either he was so fast I couldn’t see it, or I was too distracted to catch him do it.

I know its corny, but I was eating it up. He is so much cooler in person.

“Could you please sign my notebook?” I asked with absolutely no crack in my voice at all and if someone says otherwise, they won’t find the body.

“Certainly!” he replied and walked up to me while I held out my notebook.

That’s when I saw it. Through clothes and skin, I saw the wound on his left side.

“Welp. I’ve gotta get this guy to the police so they can take care of him, stay out of trouble, see you around!”

“Your leaving already?” I blurted out.

“Pro heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies.” He replied while stretching.

Something about that time comment bugged me.

“Now stand back, I’m taking off.”

Just as his legs were fully extended but before he left the ground, I made a split-second decision and grabbed on to him.

He got out a ‘thanks for your continued support’ before he realized I was on his leg.

“Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you’re doing? Let go! I love my fans, but this is too much!”

Clearly this was a reflexive response.

“And what happens if I let go this high up?” I asked, I would survive but he didn’t need to know that.

“Oh. That’s a good point, just keep your eyes and mouth shut.”

Unneeded but I appreciated the sentiment. That’s when I heard him cough and whisper shit.

“Not a very smart move, bang on the door for a while, someone will let you in.”

“Considering the hole in your side, are you really someone who should be talking about smart moves?” I asked.

He froze on his march to the ledge.

“My quirk affects my eyes, when you signed my notebook, I saw all the internal damage and I wanted to ask you. How do you do it? How do you continue to smile, to be the number one hero despite how much pain you must be in?” I asked.

Before he could answer he started to steam like a smoke bomb while groaning. The results were more surprising then the wound I was talking about.

Gone was the titan covered in muscle and in its place stood a bag of skin and bones.

“I have so many questions now.”

“So, do I kid, but to answer your immediate question, you know how guys at the pool are sucking in their gut and flexing, I’m like that.” He said, not that it actually explained how his muscles changed their mass like that. I would know, that’s a hard limit of my quirk.

“I’m counting on you to keep your mouth shut. Don’t go talking about this online or telling your friends.”

“If I was going to do that, I wouldn’t have told you or grabbed your leg.” I shot back at the cripple. What? Kachan rubbed off on me.

“Fair enough, it happened five years ago when I got into a big fight. Do you how bad the damage is?” he asked.

I focused more on his side and started listing off what I could see.

“Your respiratory system is in shambles, your stomach is just gone and judging by the internal scar tissue you have had multiple surgeries that have exasperated the damage already there. What is left looks like it was stitched back together by Dr. Frankenstein, I don’t think Toxic Chainsaw could have done this.” I finished.

“Wow, you really know your stuff and yes that punk may have landed some hits, but he couldn’t bring me down. Not that it matters, I can only do hero work for about three hours a day now. Rest of the time, this is what I look like.”

I knew that All Might was less active in recent years, but I didn’t think it was only three hours a day. I thought he was tough before, but this takes it to a whole new level.

“You asked me, how I do it? The answer is fear. I am afraid of what the world will look like after I hang up my cape. Crime rates dropped when the mere mention of my name brought hope to people and fear to criminals. The symbol of peace, doesn’t do the burden justice, I keep going because I am afraid, and I smile to hide that fear.” He declared.

Most people would have retired right after getting hurt so bad, but he has kept on outshining everyone else with one lung and no stomach for years. His title is well earned. If only it didn’t come at such a high cost.

“This job is tough. Heroes are always having to risk their lives, so we don’t like it when civilians make that job harder by jumping in thinking we will save them.” He lectured.

Not going to lie, that stung a bit more then I would like.

He left after that, I was going to follow until I heard and explosion in the distance. I left to see what was happening, but I was going a little slower, digesting what All Might said on my way there.

It was the sludge villain that tried to hurt me from before. He must have fell out of All Might’s pockets when I grabbed on to him. the guilt twisted my gut. Why though were the heroes just standing there? Don’t hero schools teach them how to adapt to situations that don’t favor their quirk? That was my last rational thought before what I saw next.

Kachan was in that’s villains grip.

Why am I running? I couldn’t remember starting but with my friend in danger it didn’t matter. I could hear the supposed heroes yelling at me but it didn’t matter.

I let my body decompress itself to what it was supposed to be, gaining almost a foot in height and about twenty pounds of visible muscle. My speed increased with the length of my legs. My backpack was behind the safety line, so I grabbed a piece of building the size of a baseball and threw it at the villain’s eye.

Threw isn’t accurate. I launched it just a few ft per second shy of the slowest bullet. The sludge villain’s eye was a mess, blood and pieces of said eye were gushing out, and Kachan was almost entirely out of him.

I used my speed boost to cover the rest of the distance. Without a second to think about it I grabbed my friend by the back of his collar and threw him towards the heroes, because I wasn’t going to be able to stop or dodge the villain’s payback for the eye.

He didn’t show that he was capable of making stabbing implements before but the lance of sludge going through my back and out my chest said differently. He must have been really pissed cause he started to ragdoll me into every hard surface he could find. Good thing I was made of metal or else I would be a bag of pulp by now.

He held me up in front of the frozen heroes like a trophy, it was then that I decided to stop playing possum.

I, again, stuck myself to the metal rebar under the cement, twisted around to face the sludge villain, and cut the tendril stuck in my back off with a newly formed blade from my left arm. He and the heroes were so shocked nobody knew where All Might came from.

“I really am pathetic. I told you to stay out of the way of the heroes. But I see now I wasn’t living up to my own ideals. Pros are always risking their lives. That’s the true test of a hero!”

He loves his speeches not that I was complaining.

“Detroit Smash!” was all the warning I got before even stronger winds then last time hit me like a sledgehammer.

This time I couldn’t stay put and got pushed down and back to where I threw Kachan.

Once the wind died down it started to rain. I was in awe at how much force it would have taken to change the weather.

People started to cheer but it was quickly stopped when someone shouted.

“Is that kid who got stabbed alive!”

The crowd started to murmur in panic.

Me and Kachan stood up almost at the exact same time. Giving everyone a perfect view of the hole in my chest.

There was no blood just gun metal grey phase matter filling in the grievous injury. The damage from getting thrown around was already taken care of. Even All Might was slack jawed.

“Hey Kachan, can you see my heart?” I asked in fake concern.

“Shut up tin can, you know you don’t have one!” was his reply.

Our banter got the crowd out of their funk and the cheering recommenced, louder if possible. The villain was gathered up and taken into police custody where he belongs, and the heroes tried to chew me out.

“Can it, windbag!” I snapped at Death Arms.

“Unless the police have charges, they can lay against me that don’t drag your useless names through the mud, you can shut up about how a student did the pros job for them, while they waited for ‘someone with the right quirk’, to show up.”

I took their stunned silence as my que to leave, shrinking down to my school size as I walked. Kachan though was in hysterics, he was laughing so hard from my speech. Asshole.

I was in the residential area when today’s last surprise decided to show up.

“I am here!” my favorite hero shouted while making a dramatic entrance. His over the top performance was getting old.

Oh, who am I kidding, its never going to get old for me.

“How did you get rid of those reporters?” I asked.

“Ha! Ha! I stand for justice! Not soundbites! Because I! I am All Mi” and that’s when he deflated and spewed a rather alarming amount of blood.

I admit I screamed a little.

Once he was done hacking up his other lung he spoke.

“Young man, I came here to thank you.”

“Huh?” was my intelligent reply.

“If you hadn’t run into that fight, I would have been a worthless bystander, watching from the crowd. So, thanks.”

“Oh, no. It was my fault he was there to begin with.” I apologized.

What I really felt bad about was wasting his limited hero time.

“There are stories about every hero. How they became great.” He started.

“Most have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own.” He continued.

“And today, that’s what happened to you.”

Hearing this from my idol was filling me with something I couldn’t describe. If I could, I would be crying right now.

“Young man, you can become a hero.”

That did it, I was on my knees head face down filled to the brim with emotion.

“I deem you worthy of my power. My quirk is yours to inherit.”

Over the top bag of bones say what?!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, appreciation goes out to those who liked and favorited the first chapter. An even bigger thanks to those who took the time to leave a comment. These help me see other potential routes my story could go that I may not have thought of before and they help me identify problems that I can either fix or improve upon. So, don’t hesitate to leave a comment about what you like or what you would like to see. I even enjoy reading the ones outlining what you don’t like, just keep it civil and actually point out why something bothers you. On another story of mine I had someone leave a comment that was vague and not at all helpful. Updating this fast is very unusual for me. I would like to be able to keep up this pace, but I make no promises. Without further a due happy Easter and please enjoy the second chapter.  
Justus3138  
After lots of explaining I accepted All Might’s offer to inherit his quirk. I was already going to try and get into the hero business. So, unless there was some real mean villain that knew about the nature of his quirk and had a hate on for it. I couldn’t see any downside to it. Also, my inner fanboy would have started a riot if I turned it down, and I don’t need split personality syndrome.  
But being out on this beach moving an old refrigerator with him on top of it made me question his sanity or rather, his attention to detail.  
“Wow! Your pretty strong already!” he shouted but that just sent the alarm bells in my head a ringing.  
“Why do you have me dragging garbage across the beach?” I asked, fearing I already knew the answer.  
“Ha! Ha, take a look at yourself, you’re not ready for my power.” He answered while taking photos.   
First time I ever felt bad about keeping this skinny form.  
“My quirk, One For All, is a whole lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everyone who’s ever used it creates a hurricane of pure force. An unprepared body can’t fully inherit it. Your arms and legs would shoot off if you tried to.” He continued.  
“So, this whole trash thing is a hardcore gym workout?” I asked, getting more concerned.  
“You got it but there’s another reason, too. I did a little online research yesterday. Turns out this part of the beach used to be beautiful, but its been a total mess for the last few years.” He dented the refrigerator he was sitting on.   
“Illegal dumping and ocean currents collected and moved it here. Heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy villains.” He started to crush the fridge.  
“Things were different before quirks. Service is what mattered. Back then, heroes were those who helped the community.” Even if it was kind of boring.” Don’t know how but when he flattened the fridge the garbage behind him took off like it was afraid of him.  
“You will restore the coastline for this entire section of the beach. That is the first step on your path young man. Towards being a hero.” He declared.  
Normally I would be in an otaku coma by now but necessity breeds sass.  
“Did you come up with this before you looked up my quirk?” I asked.  
“Eh?” was my idol’s response.  
“I thought heroes had access to the quirk registry?” I pressed.  
“We do but only if we are looking into someone for investigative purposes, looking up random citizens quirks is not only not allowed but raises red flags.” He replied.  
“Is your quirk not some regeneration power?” he asked.  
“No, my quirk, machine phase matter, is a mutation type that has a lot of applications.” I explained.  
With that I changed into a perfect replica of All Might, including his current clothing.   
“I have control of my entire body on the cellular level and one of the draw backs is that I can’t build muscle from working out, but I can change my shape to increase my load capacity.” I said in a perfect imitation of his voice.  
His surprised face was something that I would never forget.  
“This entire exercise is pointless if the only goal was to make me ready for your quirk. I’m either ready for it or I am not.” I finished, switching back to my skinny form.  
He went silent for a minute after that. He did eventually speak.  
“I see, well, we will need a specialist’s go ahead before I can give you my quirk. I just so happen to know one who also knows about One For All.” He declared.  
“Oh, who is this specialist?” I asked.  
“The pro hero Recovery Girl.” He replied.  
If I had blood it would have froze at those last two words.  
“All Might, please tell me that you didn’t just say that Recovery Girl is the only doctor who can determine if I can handle One For All.” I begged.  
All Might was alarmed by my reaction but if what he said is true then I don’t feel bad at about it all.  
“Do you have some sort of history with her?” he asked.  
Do I have a history with her? A few years ago, my regular physician had asked her to consult on some of my test results. That was the first mistake. Letting her call the house phone was the second. That woman became obsessed with my ‘revolutionary physiology’.   
Her passion was extremely unsettling, in fact me and my mom both agreed to cut her out of the loop. That was the third mistake. The letters and call backs were bordering on harassment. After the threat of a lawsuit was uttered, we agreed that she could send one letter a year and we would not press charges.   
Mom didn’t want to give any ground, but I pointed out that she was the nurse of the school I wanted to get into, and it was easier to play nice. Also, despite how off putting her mania was she is one of the best doctors in the country and her status as a hero pulled on my heartstrings. Besides, it wasn’t agreed upon that I was obligated to read her letters, just receive them.  
I told All Might this and he looked like a light bulb went off.  
“You’re the god’s gift to science and medicine she rambles on about when I have to go to her?!” he exclaimed.  
“Probably.” Was my flat reply.  
“Then I’m sorry young man but she is the only doctor alive who knows about One for All. If there was another with her skill set and knowledge, I would go to them.” He apologized.  
With that he escorted me to my funeral in a nondescript car, probably to keep his identity and location a secret.   
I didn’t pay attention to anything, not even my dream school could drag me away from my panicked thoughts of what kind of tests she would try to slip in.  
All Might knocking on her office door though, was like a bucket of ice water.  
“Oh, Toshinori, what a surprise, you aren’t due for another week.” She said in her sweet grandma voice that could put people at ease, but I knew better. I didn’t even register All Might’s real name.  
“Yes, well I chose a successor.” All Might began.  
“Really? That’s great but why do you need me? Don’t tell me they’ve already hurt themselves because of your stupidity!” She shouted at the end.  
“No, in fact I’m being cautious. I’m not sure my successor could handle my quirk, given his own quirk and I wanted your medical approval before I gave it to him.”  
“Oh, then where is he?” she asked.  
With that I stepped out from behind All Might. It was difficult hiding behind his skinny form, but fear was a great motivator.  
As soon as she saw me, we both stiffened. For what seemed like an eternity neither of us spoke.  
“Brat.” She said in a cold tone completely different from her granny persona and in my opinion her true voice.  
“Witch.” Was my mature response.  
“So, your fanboy nature finally bit you in the ass.” She replied smugly.  
I was honestly considering turning down All Might’s offer if it meant I could get away from her but my respect (yes respect, not worship) of All Might stayed my feet.  
“Yes, so go fire up your gingerbread oven, or do you have to go out on your broom to get more children?” I shot back.  
“Oh, don’t be silly, you’ll do.” Was her chilling response before she turned around.  
“I thought you were joking.” All Might said.  
“There are two things I don’t joke about, hero merchandise and that green skinned goat.” I hissed.  
We followed her into her metaphorical gingerbread house. She sat on a chair next to a bed.   
“You could sit on the bed if you want but if your more comfortable standing, I understand.” She said, back in her granny voice.  
Just to prove her wrong I sat on the bed.  
What followed was the typical examination during a physical. It was pointless given that I don’t have a heartbeat or blood pressure unless I want to, and my lungs were just for speaking. I think she was just trying to put me at ease, but I wasn’t going to let my guard down.  
Once she finished with the pointless tests she got to the uncomfortable stuff.  
“Before our talks went south, I heard about a battle mode. It strips down your body to only things you need in a fight and increases your strength and speed?” she asked.  
“Yes.” I responded curtly.  
“If you could show me it would give me a better idea of what’s actually going on.” She said.  
My battle mode, as it was called was something that I didn’t have to think about to form. It was strangely instinctive, like my base form (Skinny me takes conscious effort.) I haven’t found a way to improve it strangely enough. My curiosity about it was what allowed me to nod my head in acceptance.  
I grew taller and more muscular then even my base form. Skin and hair retracted to reveal a body structure not possible for anyone else. I looked like a robot’s idea of what the human body should look like.  
I’m not normally self-conscious about how I look now but given who my audience is I felt strangely naked. Ironic considering that when I’m like this I don’t have reproductive organs to be embarrassed about.  
All Might’s slack jaw did give me a little ego boost though.  
The feeling of a thin piece of metal in between my sci fi ribs interrupted my preening.  
“What are you doing?” I asked pointedly.  
“Checking if you’re hollow or if your organs are still there.” She replied.  
“Well next time you decide to probe me buy me dinner and then ask.” I shot back.  
“But then I wouldn’t know if you could feel the probe.” She returned.  
“I can guarantee you that I can feel everywhere that probe is touching and that it FEELS weird.” I stressed.  
“Oh god! Is it vibrating?” I shrieked.  
“That’s the ultrasound, not many people can detect such high frequencies.” She explained.   
Not that it helped.  
“Alright sonny I think I have everything I need.” She said while taking the metal rod with a cord attached to a computer out of my side.  
I shifted back to my base form and after a few seconds of waiting All Might sat next to me.  
“Is this how you normally look?” he asked.  
“Yes, I use the skinny version to train my shapeshifting and to keep the shallow females at my school away.” I replied.  
He nodded in understanding. Probably thinking about the All Might bunnies that have popped up on occasion. Yes, that’s what they call themselves.  
“Alright so here are the results. I used that modified ultrasound to get an image of your internals. Aside from really small lungs your chest cavity and abdomen are a honeycombed flexible mass. Your cells are still shaped like cells but smaller and denser.” She explained.  
“From the tests I did on All Might, One for All stores itself in the cells of its holder. Given that your cells are superior to a normal human’s I am confident that you could inherit the quirk without it damaging you. At least until you use it for the first time.” She tacked on.  
“Wait, you couldn’t have found that out from the probe. Was it even necessary?” I asked.  
“I was confident that you could inherit One for All before you walked through the door. That probe was just to confirm that you didn’t have any weak points in your body structure that the quirk might strain.” She replied smugly.  
“Damn, she dodged the bucket of water again.” I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.  
“I had a speech about hard work and how you earned my power, but it looks like I’ll have to use something else when you finish cleaning up the beach. We can still use it as training with One for All.” All Might interjected.  
It was then that he buffed up and pulled one of his hairs out.  
‘Without further ado, eat this.” He declared.  
I took one look at the greasy hair and wondered if the witch had any more probes she wanted to use.

After eating a disgusting, product covered hair and a ride back to the beach we had about a minute before I digested the hair and gained One for All. When I take on a human form, I create a stomach organ that somehow draws energy from food without acid.  
“So, when you get my power your going to try and use it on the ocean in front of us.”  
We were standing in a small cleared spot on the shoreline.  
“When you go to use it, clench your butt cheeks and yell from the depths of your heart, smash!” he shouted. Turning into his buff form at the end.  
“What if I don’t have butt cheeks?” I asked puckishly.  
“Then make some and clench. Until you’ve had some practice that’s the only advice, I can give you on how to activate my power. Each user of One for All is different so your going to have to figure out how to limit how much you use on your own.”  
Great.  
“Well you should have digested the hair by now, how you feel?” he asked.  
“I don’t feel any different. Guess my body can contain One for All.” I said.  
“Great! Well then, take her for a spin.” All Might encouraged.  
I squared off my stance and clenched my butt cheeks. Yes, I do have them, rather nice ones I might add, and I yelled with all my heart, smash!  
For what felt like an eternity but only lasted a few seconds, the ocean was split in two as far as the horizon. When the waters came together, I noticed the lack of weight on my right side.  
Turns out, using One for All at full throttle overpowered my magnetic field and turned my arm, up to my elbow, into dust and the outer layer up to my shoulder was gone, revealing the techno muscle underneath this self-destruction only happened after the punch landed so to speak. I would have panicked but the dust that was my arm was putting itself back together.

“Midoriya!” All Might yelled.  
“It’s alright. Its fixing itself already.” I assured while showing him my slowly regrowing stump.  
It was going to take five minutes to completely repair itself, guess the phase matter was dispersed pretty far. In a fight, five minutes was an eternity. Unless I could overcharge my magnetic field with One For All or find some other solution, I was going to have a problem. These next ten months were going to be a pain in the ass.  
My prediction was correct. One for All was the quirk equivalent of an angry bull. After months of practice I was only able to use about two percent across my whole body without disrupting its integrity.   
My magnetic field was able to use One for All to increase its charge but for some reason getting it to do more than slightly increase it was proving difficult.  
With the practice taking time away I was only able to finish cleaning the beach close to the end of our ten months of training.  
Also, my friend Bakugo noticed that I had less free time to spar with him. Thankfully he bought the excuse that I was working on a new application of my quirk and wanted to keep it a secret for when we eventually competed against each other in UA.  
So, to summarize, One for All wanted to use too much power to attack and too little to charge my magnetic field. Kachan was almost too perceptive for my own good. UA’s entrance exam was just around the corner and the beach was spotless.  
So, I am laying in syringe free sand the day before the exams trying to both figure out why One for All was being difficult and forget about everything and relax so I could enjoy the moment and rest before the exams. It was at this point All Might showed up.  
“Hey, hey, shouldn’t you be at home resting or doing something fun at least?” All Might asked while changing into his hero form.  
“Just thinking about the last ten months and enjoying the hard work put into this place, or at least trying to.” I said somewhat bitterly.  
“Your progress with a new quirk has been more then acceptable young Midoriya. Perhaps you’ve gotten used to exceling in everything and that’s why your frustrated with your actually quick progress?” All Might queried.  
I thought about it and couldn’t say he was entirely wrong. I was a late bloomer, but when my quirk came in, I blew past everyone. Only Kachan was able to keep up with me. Could it be because I had someone right next to me who picked up skills just as quick for the same goal that my self-expectations became unrealistic?  
“So, in actuality my progress is closer to yours then I was thinking?” I asked my predecessor.  
“No, I was able to use One for All at its maximum right away, but I was the only one of us who picked it up almost instinctively.” He replied.  
Well, that was the worst pep talk ever. If I act like the fanboy that I am do you think I will get better service?  
Eventually I and All Might had to go home, and sleep eluded me like peace did at the beach. Yes, I do sleep, your phone has to be turned off occasionally, to keep glitches from happening, stop laughing or I’ll get Siri to terrorize you.  
Day of the exam.  
Now that I don’t have to go to the witch’s office, I can appreciate the grandeur of UA. The building was both impressive without being excessive. Lots of elite schools around the world had famous architects design a stunning building at the cost of inflating their maintenance costs.   
Concaved windows and cleaning atypically shaped rooms adds up. UA was blocky but vaguely shaped like the H in hero. It sent a message of practicality and an independence from having to market their own school.  
“If you stand there all day, you’ll miss the exams and I won’t have my favorite punching bag on hand.” Kachan jabbed, shaking me out of my thoughts as he passed by.  
Then the unthinkable happened, I tripped. I was going to catch myself, but someone did it for me.  
“Are you okay?” A female voice to my left asked.  
She had brown hair and a seemingly permanent smile on her face. She repositioned my weightless body back in a standing position.  
“I stopped you with my quirk, I’m sorry I didn’t ask first. But I figured you wouldn’t mind me catching you.” She continued.  
“Isn’t this all, like, way nerve-racking?” she asked. Her smile cracking to show anxiety.  
“Yes, and people pulling pranks doesn’t help.” I added.  
“Huh?” was her reply.  
I knelt down to the stone that tripped me. To anyone else it looked normal and completely level with the rest of the walkway. I, however, could see the mechanism to raise it when someone steps on another stone so that it could be hidden.   
I formed points on my fingers shaped like cool crowbars and shoved them into the space around the stone. My brown-haired savior was alarmed by my vandalism. Until I pulled out the stone along with a mess of wires and other bits of machine. If someone wanted to be an ass, then I would happily spite them.   
I turned around but she had already left after my destruction of the sidewalk. Too bad I didn’t get her name.

Exam Hall

I am not going to survive the first year. Is every teacher at UA a Pro Hero? It was a perfect decision to have Present Mic do the announcements, though, I think the rest of the faculty would be hard of hearing after someone tries to tell him he can’t be a public speaker.  
The written portion was easy for someone who can interface with any piece of technology he touches and hide his phone inside his thigh. First time I tried that I found out that turning off the vibrate was very important.  
Mic’s explanation of the practical portion was straightforward, but the zero pointer was bugging me. Oh well nothing I can do about it. What I could do something about was the guy with a grade A stick up his ass.   
Honestly, Mic was trying to get people to shout and I’m the problem. My scathing retort explaining as much, was enough to shut him up and get chuckles from Kachan. I think he plans to convert me to his crass ways, but I will remain strong. 

Battle Center

Poor Cement Toss. They must work him to the bone to set up all these mock buildings.  
“Right let’s start.” Present Mic shouted and with that, I was too focused on finding villains to hear the rest.  
Spotting them was easy when you can see through walls. Dismantling them in a timely manner when you can see the power source and have sparred for years with Kachan the barbarian, is child’s play. I stayed in base form and used my two percent of One for All to go through the robots like a meat grinder.   
Kachan would probably make some wise crack about how I was murdering my own people. Well, he would if I didn’t make it very clear how much I didn’t appreciate it the first time. That was also the day he first used the term killer robot mode. He’s so silly sometimes.  
A big boom knocked me off balance after I destroyed a three pointer by caving in its power supply. My total was up to seventy-six but that was the least of my worries. The zero pointer was significantly bigger than we were led to believe.   
I was going to follow the remaining faux villains until my sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a girl in distress. My eyes found her through the dust kicked up by the broken buildings.   
It was the girl from the front entrance. Her leg was caught under some rubble, minor fracture. Even if she does get the concrete off, she’s a sitting duck and the zero pointer will crush her.  
Fifty percent will get me up to the zero pointer’s face, the location of the CPU. Fifty percent also, won’t completely destroy my legs, I hope. No time to think about it.  
I jumped.  
Within second I’m right in front of the zero pointer’s array of cameras. Just as I’m about to collide with its metal face I let my right fist fly and my fist is no more. But a decent amount of my arm is still there minus the outer layer, about two minutes for a full recovery.   
If I was made of flesh and bone, I would have had to use full power to achieve a similar result. But with a metal arm and half power, the zero pointer was toppled and the chassis for its head was compromised enough that when it collided with the ground it crumpled like a house of cards.  
Now I’m falling.   
My legs had more time to repair themselves than my arm but they still coudnt support my weight.  
While I was thinking of a way to land without causing anymore damage to myself, someone else was already implementing their own.   
I could have done without the bitch slap, but beggars can’t be choosers. Her quirk must do more then just negate gravity. If it was just gravity negation, then I would have hit a building with the same force I would have hit the ground after she changed my direction with her slap. G force still exists in zero gravity and air friction against a weightless mass wouldn’t have slowed me down like that.  
She must have used the last of her strength to save me cause the piece of robot she was floating on and myself, fell and she started throwing up rainbows. How many pop tarts did she eat for breakfast?  
My legs weren’t ready to support my weight so when I suddenly landed on them, they broke like what I assume a normal person’s would if they fractured their bones. Trying to catch my fall with my right arm had similar results. I’ve gotten into the habit of forming clothes first before fixing the internal damage to put people at ease while I self-repair. Kachan had mentioned how cool it looked and I knew it would be off putting to most people.  
While I was slowly putting myself back together, I heard her voice again.  
“My, my, you sure made a mess of yourself.” Recovery Girl said.  
“Nothing I can’t fix. Just give me a few minutes and I will be back on my feet.” I replied.  
“You know, this would be the perfect time to see if my quirk can help you.” Recovery Girl offered.  
She is sneaky. Playing off of my own curiosity to perform one of her own little experiments. Didn’t change the fact that I nodded my permission. Now if only she didn’t say ‘give me some sugar’ before she used her extending lips to kiss my shoulder.  
The sensory input I got from her quirk was interesting. My magnetic field didn’t change its power output, but my phase matter repaired itself faster then I thought possible.   
Could there be actual cell damage when I get hit?   
Then the fatigue hit me. What a novel experience. I haven’t felt a change in my energy levels since before I got my quirk. As soon as it came it disappeared, must have been the sudden increase of energy usage rather than a depletion of my reserves that cause it. Like turning a stove on when your using a small generator cause the power is out but then that would mean that I’m more like a power plant then a rechargeable battery.  
Questions for another day. I thanked Recovery Girl and told her what happened before I left. The questions that resumed running through my head made me giddy. Could I overclock my body without Recovery Girl to do it? What kind of backlash would happen if I sustained it for too long? And how long would be too long? This tirade was interrupted by a single stray thought.  
Again, I forgot to ask the nice girl what her name was.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my wonderful readers. Another round of thanks to those who liked, followed and reviewed. Each one is like a shot of adrenaline for my writer spirit. But enough flowery speeches. If you like something in this story, leave a review about it so that I can continue using that tool or writing style in future chapters knowing it works. If something can be improved upon, again leave a review so that I can address it. Ideas for this story are appreciated and encouraged, I do however reserve the right to not include them if I so choose. Its not a slight against your creativity but a practicality limit. Now enjoy the latest chapter!

Justus3138

The results of the entrance exam could not be more amusing. The addition of rescue points was the piece of the zero-pointer puzzle that I was missing. Now if only Kachan would stop chomping at the bit. He was one point ahead of me in villain points. However, he was busy getting those last points while his testing area’s zero pointer was rampaging.   
My rate of villain kills was higher than his until I decided to save the nice girl. If we tack on my sixty rescue points, I came in first in the entrance exam but who had more villain points was a grey area for Kachan and grey areas are a loss in his demented brain.   
If he weren’t the only honest friend I had then I don’t know if our quirky friendship would have lasted. Most people exaggerate when they say all the kids at school are shallow assholes. I however performed a social experiment. I shapeshifted into a moderately good-looking guy for my class’s age group, told them I had a weak face changing quirk and behaved like my normal self.   
While quirks have become a new measure in social standing the tried and true perfect body can make up for that. So, given that I wasn’t going to see any of my classmates after middle school and my new perspective of children. I didn’t hang out with anyone. I was by no means socially awkward; they just weren’t worth my time. Figuring out my quirk and recently, All Might’s was a much more productive use of my time.  
I’m starting to sound like my only friend, but he had the same kind of mindset as me though he would interact with the hanger-on’s if it meant less hassle.   
But things are different now, it’s a new day and a new school and I can’t keep isolating myself. I was doing away with the skinny disguise. Given the rigors of the entrance exam, it was doubtful that any gold-diggers would be in our class. Turns out me and Kachan are in the same class.  
“You packed everything right? Not just action figures?” my mom teased as I was trying to get out the door for my first day at UA.  
“Yes, mom and you know I haven’t brought any of those to school since elementary.” I replied.  
“With your obsession I was just making sure none of them fell in, it would be quite embarrassing if a girl found one in your bag.” My mother continued.  
She had gained a bit of weight when we thought I wasn’t going to get a quirk but with that stressor gone she bounced right back. Now she lives to try and get me to socialize more. Not the I want grandkids obsession, but I think that will rear its ugly head after high school.  
“Izuku.”  
“What?” I groaned out in typical teenage fashion.  
“I’m really proud of you son.” She softly spoke.  
Don’t matter how old or tough you think you are, if you have any love for your mother then she can curse you with the warm and fuzzies with just a sentence. Provided you aren’t Kachan and his mom.  
“I’ll see you soon.” I answered.  
UA high  
I want to know who it was that was so tall without actively using their quirk that UA was required to put in such tall doors. I would be too thin if I tried to stretch myself that far.  
Oh well, time to see who I will be spending a lot of time around for the next three years.  
“Take your feet off of that desk now.”  
Son of a bitch.  
Lawful good characters always think the chaotic good are evil. Ignoring the spat between those two I took a glance at everyone else. There was such a variety of people in here that it made my middle school look like a military school with its uniformity. I almost didn’t notice Tenya Iida, I caught his name while scoping out the crowd.   
He was walking up to me and doing an incredibly good impression of a robot. If I didn’t know that he hasn’t seen what’s under my skin I would be wondering if he was trying to push my buttons.  
“Hello Iida, I’m Izuku Midoriya.” I said before he could try to introduce himself again.  
“Midoriya, you realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn’t you? You must be very perceptive, and I completely misjudged you. I admit, as a student you are far superior to me.”  
Wow, he’s serious.  
“Hey! I recognize that messed-up hair! Falling boy!” a familiar female voice exclaimed behind me.  
In my holographic acceptance letter, they showed her trying to give some of her points to me after the exam. Never thought someone other then mom could curse me with the warm and fuzzies.  
While I was trying to think of something to say to the motor mouth a yellow caterpillar decided to lay himself out in the middle of the hallway.  
“If your just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now,” the caterpillar spoke.  
It was then that Iida and the girl whose name I don’t know yet spotted him. for some reason they were acting like he was a ghost or a monster. Its just a guy in a sleeping bag.  
“Welcome to UA’s hero course.” He continued while sucking on some juice packet.  
“It took eight seconds before you all shut up. That’s not going to work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that.”  
My brain was currently cycling through its vast hero catalog to find this guy. He must be an underground hero if it was taking me this long, the hobo costume didn’t help though.  
“Hello I’m Shota Aizawa. Your teacher. Right let’s get to it. Put these on and head outside.” He delivered. Declaring himself the king of deadpan.  
My only guess is that we were going to the sport field outside for some sort of quirk assessment, given his lack of concern for a traditional teacher persona and his comment on rationality.  
I was ahead of everybody so while everyone else went to the locker room I walked straight to the field shifting my uniform into the gym clothes he presented. My quirk is such a cheat code.  
Our teacher quirked and eyebrow when I showed up way before everyone else. That’s interesting, if he had read my file which should have my quirk given, I’m in the hero course. Then he should know that I can change my appearance and clothes on a whim. If he didn’t read mine, then perhaps he didn’t read anyone else’s. Why would he not take the time to read our profiles, unless he thinks it’s a waste of time, but that would mean that he doesn’t expect everyone to make it through the first day. What is he planning?  
The nice girl was pointing out that we were going to miss orientation. I don’t think he cares about any kind of decorum until it becomes a necessary evil.  
“If you really want to make the big leagues, you can’t waste time on pointless ceremonies.” Aizawa spoke.  
Most of the class gasped at that. Did they think that the best hero school in the country was going to follow the norm? Granted, a villain must have knocked a few of this guy’s screws loose but still.  
“Here at UA, we’re not tethered to traditions. That means that I get to run my class however I see fit.”  
More gasps.   
“You’ve been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country’s still trying to pretend that we are all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It’s not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn.”  
I honestly don’t agree with that. A government is built upon equal and or fair treatment of everyone, at least on paper. While letting people excel is fine, there always will be consideration for the underachievers. Currently that would be the quirkless. While rare they still do exist. Excluding them or those whose quirks are weaker will lead to a divided society and send us back to the time when quirks were first discovered. Public schools can’t function if not standardized and the bar must be set for the lowest to be able to pass.   
That’s why private schools exist. Its why UA exists. The private sector has always had a higher standard and given out scholarships for those that can’t afford tuition. UA has abandoned the fee all together in favor of a merit system and whatever funding the board and principal have come up with. My big brain still hasn’t cracked that one.  
But in short, Aizawa should get off his high horse.  
“Bakugo, you managed to get the most villain points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in junior high?” he asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.  
“Sixty-seven meters, I think.” My friend replied. I could see the small frown he had at being reminded that he didn’t get the top score overall.  
“Right. Try doing it with your quirk.” Shota commanded.  
It seemed that Kachan wasn’t moving fast enough.  
“Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on. You’re wasting our time.”  
“Alright man you asked for it.” Kachan replied. I was surprised he wasn’t more vocal.  
Given the extra heat he added to his throw I retract my previous thought. Seven hundred and five meters was impressive. Some of the class were showing their excitement at being able to use their quirks as much as they want. This wasn’t going to end well.  
“So, this looks fun, huh? You have three years here to become a hero. You think it’s all gonna be games and play time? Idiots. Today you’ll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately.”   
That got my attention and everyone else’s.  
“Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs. Understand?” he stressed.  
To add to the intimidation, he held his hair out of his eyes and gave a creepy grin. He would do well as a drill Sargent.  
“If that’s a problem, you can head home right now.” He finished.  
The nice girl was the one to voice what some of us were thinking. She has the heart of a good hero, but I begrudgingly have to agree with our teacher on most of his points.  
“Oh, and you think natural disasters are? Or power-hungry villains? Hm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No, the world if full of unfairness. It’s a hero’s job to try to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro your gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, UA with throw one terrible hardship after another at you.”  
I hate that I agree with him.  
“So, go beyond. Plus, Ultra-style. Show me that its no mistake that you’re here.”  
Honestly, he’s like an All Might fan who got blown off and now acts all emo about it but still uses his lines in a twisted fashion. I don’t know how to feel about that.  
“Now then, were just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin.” He finished.  
Up first was the fifty-meter dash. With the threat of expulsion everyone was getting creative. A guy with a laser coming out of his belly button turned around and used it to propel himself faster than his legs could have carried him. now if he weren’t such a tool I would be impressed. 

Fifty-meter dash

Fate was smiling on Kachan today. We were paired up for the first event.  
“Ready to lose Deku?” he challenged.  
“Not really but that won’t stop you from trying, tell me how the view from behind me looks.” I retorted.  
“On your mark.”  
“Get ready.”  
“Go!”  
And with that we took off like bullets. I was using One for All at two percent. If I didn’t weigh four hundred pounds of metal two percent would have me moving at blinding speeds. As it was, I was only able to keep ahead of Kachan by a small margin. Four seconds verses his four point one three.  
“Damn it!” was his choice of expletive.  
“How did you get this much faster Deku?!” he shouted.  
“Later Kachan, we have other priorities.” I dodged.  
“Tch, fine.” He conceded.

Grip strength test

The grip strength test was more of my wheelhouse. I managed to beat the six-armed guy by about sixty kilograms at six hundred. I am a living machine after all.   
Kachan didn’t even try to compete. He knows from all the submission holds I’ve used in our spars that once I get ahold of someone the only way, they are getting away is if they cut off the limb I have in my grasp.   
Which is why I could never take any of those old movies about machines taking over the world seriously. The infiltrator units had limbs of steel and would throw their target around? Once you have a grip on your target you either break said limb or snap their neck. Ok now I can see what Kachan is talking about when he says I turn into a killer robot.

Standing long jump

He did beat me at the standing long jump. I was still above others who couldn’t enhance their jump with their quirk but curse you my fat ass. I must have said that last bit out loud cause Kachan is laughing.  
People asked him what was so funny, but he just blew them off. Good I’m a little embarrassed about my weight now.

Repeated side steps

Repeated side steps were another one that I took to like a fish to water. I was moving so fast that my classmates thought I was leaving after images. Too bad they were a little more solid then they thought. The short kid with the grapes on his head beat me though.  
Softball throw  
There was no way I was going to get the top score for the softball throw after the nice girl sent hers into orbit. But I was still going to try. Maybe fifty percent again? It wouldn’t take more than a couple of minutes to recover and I don’t need my arm for the long distance run or the sit ups by then I would have it back for the seated toe touch.  
Decision made I started to wind up with One for All at half power. But then One for All left me. What the hell? Phase matter was working perfectly but One for All is gone. The power is still there but I can’t reach it.  
That was the final piece of my teacher’s hero name puzzle.  
“So, your Eraser Head.” I said while lowering my arm, ball still in hand.  
“The judges were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school.” He said, perhaps he didn’t hear me?  
Either way I was pissed.  
“You’re not ready, you have no self-preservation and you don’t have full control of your power. Where you planning on breaking your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?” he asked.  
Apparently, he wanted an answer if the half second silence was any indicator.  
“Sorry I thought you were being funny.” I mouthed off.  
His scarf was pretty damn fast and the fact that he could move me was even more impressive so much so that I let him drag me towards him.  
“Doesn’t matter what you think, fact is you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive your worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya. With your power there’s no way you can become a hero.”  
I couldn’t help it.  
I started laughing, no I was in hysterics! This guy was the funniest thing I have ever seen since Mitsuki Bakugo learned to tease. My sudden fit stopped his monologue. This was going to be good.  
“I knew from your quirked eyebrow when I first came out onto the field that you didn’t read any of our quirk profiles.”  
That got both eyebrows up.  
“If you had then you wouldn’t have been surprised at my speed in getting out here. You think that my quirk is a strength enhancer that’s all over the place, don’t you? News flash. That’s just one application of my quirk that I have been theorizing for about ten months before the exam started.”  
Now his face was shocked.  
“I wasn’t able to test it out until the zero-pointer showed up and the infinity girl was trapped under rubble. I didn’t know it was going to break my limbs the way it did. That was the only time I have used that special move and I haven’t had a chance to try it again.”  
He switched to suspicious.  
“How about we up the ante? I know that you are considering expelling me whether I am dead last or not. What I did in the exam I estimate was only half of how far I can take that move. I’ll use it full power so that we both know what we are dealing with and then I will subdue you and if you struggle, I will take you to Recovery Girl afterwards. Despite how injured I will be.”  
The creepy grin is back.  
“I enjoy taking arrogant brats like you down a peg. We can do that but you said up the ante so what do you want if you win and what will happen if you lose?” he asked.   
“Well pot. This kettle asks that if he wins you hold off on expelling anyone until you have a more, substantial reason and if I lose, not only will I drop out of the hero course but I will refrain from applying to any other hero course in the country! How does that sound sensei?” I asked with the flourish of a super villain.  
“Sure, that works.”  
He released his scarf and his eyes stopped glowing.  
“You’ve wasted enough time get it over with.” He said, back to his slothful persona.   
This was going to be fun.

Ochaco Uraraka POV

This can’t be happening. That green haired boy must be insane. Subduing a pro hero? The blond-haired bomber was laughing like the green haired one. Maybe he knows something.  
“Excuse me, Bakugo? Do you know what’s going on?” I asked him.  
He stopped laughing, though it took some effort. Still grinning like a mad man, he answered.  
“We are going to have a front row seat to a first-year student beating down on a teacher.” He said.  
“Deku has some hidden power that Mr. Aizawa doesn’t know about?” I asked.  
“His names Izuku, I’ve been calling him Deku since we were four and he has more tricks up his sleeve then even I know. He always keeps his hand close and doesn’t show everyone his cards.”  
Wow  
“What I do know is that Teach’s quirk is useless against Deku and it will only be a matter of time before he gets ahold of him and from personal experience. Once he grabs you it’s over.”  
That was high praise coming from this loud and rude person. I wonder how they became friends.   
Izuku threw the ball and what a throw it was. At least the same as his friends. I only got a small glimpse but was his arm gone? Then Mr. Aizawa pounced like a big jungle cat. Izuku was wrapped up in our teacher’s scarf and his quirk erased. It must be a capture weapon that scarf.  
Before Mr. Aizawa could speak Izuku made his move.   
He dissolved into a grey cloud of sand! Weird sand. He moved up the scarf and were those blades in the cloud of Izuku? Mr. Aizawa wasn’t expecting that if the shock on his face was genuine.  
The blades were shredding the scarf! Mr. Aizawa was smart though and abandoned his capture weapon and backed away.  
Izuku reformed from the sand like in some sci fi action movie. This must be the true power of his quirk.  
He crossed the remaining distance in a flash and teacher and student engaged in CQC.  
Or, more accurately, one of them tried.

Izuku POV

I have to give credit where credit is due. Eraser head doesn’t give up easily. If I didn’t destroy his capture weapon his combat effectiveness would be a lot higher. Right now, though he has been reduced to the damage he can inflict with his arms and legs.  
And if it weren’t for my immunity to blunt force trauma, I would be in for a world of hurt. His style is brutal and effective. Right now, I was letting him rag doll me. The white-hot sensation in my left arm told me a simulated bone was broken. Then my right leg and jaw snapped.  
In under a minute I was left a broken heap on the ground.  
“Pride goes before the fall.” Aizawa declared.  
“Funny, I was going to say the exact same thing.” I replied. My voice distorted by my healing jaw.  
With that, I used my magnetic field to lift myself up like a marionette by its strings. The effect was a movement that was completely unnatural topped off with a mechanized groan. Shock was the general response.  
“I’ve often wondered, is the pain I feel real or just a trick of memory from when I was, less.” I continued, snapping my left arm out to realign the simulated bone to both speed up recovery and create a metallic snapping noise to further intimidate Aizawa.  
My right arm was still missing a hand, but the forearm understructure was back, my leg and jaw were finished realigning. I could switch to battle mode to use the outer shell to make a new hand but that would be overkill and something I wanted to save for later.  
“Doesn’t matter, because now it’s my turn, and I don’t feel pity or remorse for what I am going to do.” I stated.  
Now the real fight has begun. Before I just let Eraser Head beat down on me. To get a feel for his style. Now that I had that information, the fight was in my favor.   
I still couldn’t use One for All reliably with his quirk in the mix and I didn’t want to do permanent damage. My strikes with my left fist still hit like a truck when I’m holding back though.   
And they were fast.   
Faster than Aizawa, if it weren’t for his years of experience and battle honed instinct, I would have hit him early into our fight. He couldn’t land a hit either, using my phase boost I could slip out of the way of his punches and kicks like water.  
It was a battle of attrition.   
Something that I could outlast even Kachan at. My muscles don’t fatigue, my energy doesn’t waver. I am a living weapon with a single goal and more time to achieve it.  
A single misstep was all I needed, and it inevitably came.   
He was a moment too slow to get out of the way and my punch grazed his shoulder, knocking him off balance. He would only need a similar moment to recover but he wasn’t going to get it.  
Completely dispersing and reforming my body in front of him with my fist cocked back saved me those precious microseconds I needed to take advantage of his momentary unbalance and ram my fist in his gut.  
He was sent flying.  
Not extremely far but the force needed to lift a full-grown man off his feet in the span of a few seconds would leave minor internal bruising. Had I used velocity rather than power the damage would have been much more severe. Before he could get off his back, I planted my foot on top of his chest.  
“So, do you still think I would be a liability in battle?” I asked, and to further drive home the point, literally, I shifted my now mostly healed right arm into a blade and pointed it at his throat.  
Laughter was not what I expected from someone being held at sword point but that’s what I got.  
“Alright, alright, I give, uncle.” He spoke.  
I took my foot off Aizawa and offered him my right hand to help him up. I’m nothing if not sportsman like. When he got back on his feet, he held my hand a little longer, examining the still exposed phase matter of my hand.  
Not that I could blame him, its been eleven years and I still find myself mesmerized by the structure of my limbs.  
“Go, we still have to get through the rest of the tests.” He drawled, letting go of my hand.  
I wasn’t fooled.  
I leaned in and whispered. “I’m impressed that you can keep a straight face with that internal bruising. FYI I can also see through walls and people.”  
With that I walked back to the rest of the class.  
The rest of the events weren’t as exciting. If you discount a girl in the body of a model pulling out a scooter to use in the distance run. Of which I beat Kachan in and was told to stop in sit ups. Plus, seated toe touch was easy for a shapeshifter. I said they weren’t exciting, didn’t I?  
“All right, time to give you your results. I’ve ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I’ll just pull up the whole list. It’s not worth going over each individual’s score.” Aizawa monotoned.  
I knew that he was just trying to get it over quicker so that he could visit the gingerbread house.  
1st Momo Yaoyorozu  
2nd Shoto Todoroki  
3rd Izuku Midoriya   
4th Katsuki Bakugo  
The rest I didn’t pay attention to. I couldn’t find a fault in the top four rankings, at least based on what I displayed.   
Momo could make any kind of equipment for any given situation. Bandages and silver nitrate were more valuable then a combat powerhouse when civilians are hurt and EMT’s are minutes away when seconds count.   
Shoto, has more ranged options then I do. In a head to head I probably could beat him but on a simple what we are capable of scale he is above me. Though why he didn’t use the other half of his quirk I don’t know. Something to do with heat if his weird body temp on my heat vision was any indicator.  
Third and fourth was just personal bragging rights.  
“What about your bet with Midoriya?” the spiky red head shouted.  
“I was lying, no one’s going home.”   
Wow, that shit eating grin was gold.  
“That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests.”  
“I’m surprised the rest of you didn’t figure that out. I’m sorry Midoriya, guess I should have said something.” Momo apologized.  
“What for? I just asked for that safety net to get the conversation over with and he’s lying about how close we were to expulsion.” I dropped with the subtlety of a WMD.  
“What do you mean?” the nice girl now known to be Ochaco Uraraka asked.  
“Our puckish teacher expelled his entire class last year on the first day.” I shouted.  
There was a collective shout of disbelief.  
“So, given his history of expelling both the entire and none of his class, he was most likely looking for something beyond our physical performance. Not that it wasn’t informative to him. My guess is that he wanted to know how we would perform under pressure. If anyone broke or didn’t take his threat seriously they would have been kicked out even if they were first place. Did I get it right Aizawa?” I asked.  
“Yes, you did, if I didn’t see any potential in any of you, I would have expelled you like last year’s batch.” He confirmed.  
Dead silence was met with that revelation.  
“That’s it, were done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning.” Aizawa finished or so I thought.  
“Midoriya,”  
I hate long pauses, get to the point hobo.  
“Good job, not many understand the value of secrets and surprises. You could be a good underground hero. If you make it past tomorrow.” He jabbed at the end.  
Damn it, I’m starting to like him. I have to get the last word in somehow.  
“You have no idea sensei.” I spoke using a perfect imitation of his voice.  
His head whipped back so fast after he stopped his walk out that I was wondering if his bones were rubber.  
My only response to his incredulous face was my own shit eating grin. Two could play at this game.

Aizawa POV

Izuku Midoriya. He’s a wild card. That little voice trick was a taunt. He’s still not shown everything he can do. Having a hidden ace in this business can mean the difference between life and death but here at this school it makes it difficult to tailor our training approach to him.  
A problem child if there ever was one.  
I accept your challenge problem child. I’ll pry out every secret power you have before the semester is out.  
Now what could that media magnet of a new teacher want. Wouldn’t surprise me if he were picking favorites already.   
The problem child might be mine, for now. Doesn’t matter, picking favorites is illogical.


End file.
